Skating Bachelors
by Spirkluva11
Summary: While Sarek is away, the wife shall play. Amanda takes her son Spock to a roller skating rink in Iowa down on Earth. Who else would he meet than the well known James T. Kirk?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey guys, this is really stupid, really really really stupid I know. However, I just feel the need to type this and get it out of my system. So… enjoy~

* * *

Spock was down on Earth with his mother.

Amanda was laughing and smiling the whole entire walk to where ever they were planning to go to, and she shouldn't help but try and get Spock to do the same. "Come on Spock, just think, it'll be a new experience, and you get some 'scientific data' from doing something new, don't you?"

Spock nodded his head courtly as he glanced over at his mother who was looking around the small Iowa town they were walking in. Spock was now taller than his mom – since he was now 20 years old in human years – and he was pretty much done growing. He was taller than most of the Vulcans that he used to go to school with, and was getting ready to enroll in Star Fleet if he wasn't accepted in the Vulcan Science Academy. He was in fact leaning more towards enrolling in Star Fleet, only because most – if not all – the other Vulcans exiled him because of his human mother. Meanwhile though, his father was off planet doing important Ambassador stuff for a couple of days, so Amanda wanted to go back down to Earth. Maybe show Spock around who hadn't been there since he was under the age of six years old.

"Indeed Mother." Spock stated as he looked over at a local bar that had screams and shouts coming out of it. "However, not telling me our designated destination is illogical."

"It's supposed to be a surprise Spock." Amanda said with a smile as she continued walking beside her son. "If you want where your going to be a surprise, then you don't tell the person where you're going."

"The correct definition for 'surprise' is: an unexpected or astonishing event, fact, or thing." Spock corrected, looking over at a brightly lit building that they were heading straight towards. "Well we're almost there either way, ok Spock?"

For the last couple of minutes of walking, Amanda told Spock to cover his eyes, and to dare not peek. Spock went off about how illogical the idea was, but did as told anyways, being led towards the building by his mom. "Ok, open your eyes!"

Spock opened his eyes, the dark brown orbs drifting upward to the brightly lit signage.

"'Iowa Skating Rink'." He murmured quietly, before exchanging a confused glance with his mom who was grinning wide. "Skating is when you attach shoes with wheeled items onto the bottom of your feet, correct mother?" Amanda took Spock's arm in her own, hooking them, before dragging him inside. "Yeah, illogical I know, but it'll be fun, trust me."

As the two mad their way inside, they were met with crowds of people, brightly flashing lights in areas, and a dark section with highlighted lights shining down on it. The dark area was the skating rink, and Amanda was already anxious to get in the rink and skate already! She set Spock down to sit at a lone bench as she went off to go grab some skates. The line was long, so Spock figured he would be sitting alone for quite a while.

And his hypothesis was correct, it had been exactly 10.3 minutes since his mom had gotten into the line, and he was still sitting quietly waiting for her to come with the shoes. Taking it as a moment to observe the normal human actions in their own environment, Spock took it to himself to study the normal behavior of anyone coming through the front door. Intriguing that most of the humans coming in where either a group of same sexed teenagers, or a family with many small children. However, one group interested him.

A young bashful boy came in, almost strutting into the building as if he owned the rink. He had dark dirty blond hair that was built up into spikes without use of any gel or help. His baby blue eyes were darting around the place, locking on appealing girls. The blue eyes even locked onto Spock for a moment, before the boy turned to face another boy. He was pretty much the same, a few differences, but Spock was too intrigued with the first boy to care about the second one. Also a girl with red hair and dark green eyes was sticking close to the taller secondary boy. The secondary boy waved over at the empty spot on the bench next to Spock, pushing the younger first boy towards it. He uttered words, but Spock couldn't make out what they were. For the younger boy with bright excited blue eyes was getting closer to him, and Spock could already feel the temperature in his cheeks getting higher than normal.

The boy sat down, waving his hand over at the older secondary boy before turning his head towards Spock. "Hey." Spock nearly jumped off the bench out of being startled. Nonetheless, he kept his Vulcan sheen, turning his head over towards the boy who was smiling wide. "Greetings."

The boy lightly chuckled before sitting up straight. "No wonder you talk like that, unless those pointy ears are a early Halloween costume accessory, you're not from here, are you?" Spock noticed his mom coming back holding the skates in her hands before he cleared his throat and stood. "I am sorry, our meeting must be cut short." Spock hurried to go meet his mom before she got too close to the boy, meeting her and then pulling her over to a completely different empty bench.

The boy waved it off as being a weirdo that wasn't used to humans, before he got up and stood in the line to get his own skates.

After fumbling with the shoes for a couple of minutes, Spock finally got help from his mom to get them on and tie them correctly. She smiled up at him, getting back to sitting on the bench and patting him on the shoulder. "You're going to have fun. I couldn't get any skates in any size close to mine sadly, but just go out there and learn how to skate without me, ok?" Spock nodded his head as he tried to stand. With more help from his mom to help him not fall and crack his head open, Spock was on his feet, and getting guided to the entryway to the rink.

"Have fun Spock!"

Spock clung to the wall as if for dear life as he almost slipped on his feet. He just wished that his mom could have gotten skates and taught him how to skate. He tried to stay on his feet, drifting a little ways from the wall for a second. Although, he fell down to the floor before he could catch himself. Sitting on the floor by the wall, trying to get up proved to be harder than Spock thought it would be.

Then a pair of skates rolled up him, and Spock looked up to see the boy he saw earlier with a grin on his face. "Name's Jim. I'll help teach you to skate if you want." Spock looked at the hand that was extended by his face. He then looked back up to the boy – no, Jim – before wrapping his hand around Jim's wrist, and helping himself up.

"What's your name?" Jim asked with a small smile as he offered out his arm for Spock to hold onto. Spock happily took the extended arm, realizing that the boy was a few inches shorter than him. "My name is Spock."

"Spock, eh?" Jim said with a smile as he slowly started to move forward, Spock wheeling beside him, still unsteady on his feet. "So you're a Vulcan I'm guessing?"

"Indeed." Spock replied, trying to stop leaning on Jim so much, and also grabbing at the wall with his other hand. He was steady for the moment, managing to steal a quick glance over at Jim. His blue eyes were shining brightly in the dim lightly somehow, making Spock's cheeks grow a light hue of green once again.

Just then, Spock's legs buckled, sending him flying backwards ready to fall on his butt- He was caught, which was strange. He opened his eyes – which were closed when he got the feeling he was going to fall – so see Jim standing over him with a grin on his face. Spock's mouth fell open, as he tried to scramble to his feet. For Jim was holding him up by wrapping his arm around his back, and his other hand was gripping his own hand.

Spock's weak blush turned bright emerald, as he got to his feet, and pushed Jim away with brute force. Jim wheeled away, falling back on his butt, looking up at Spock with a raised brow. "Damn, I was trying to help you!" Spock was panting, looking at his left hand the one that Jim had grasped, before covering it with his other hand. It was still tingling, which was driving Spock's lower regions like crazy. Then a man wheeled by him quickly, making him fall back on his butt, joining Jim on the floor.

"I am… I apologize Jim." Spock said slowly, wishing and begging for the tingling to _just stop._ Jim was moving to get up, standing up, and extending his hand for Spock to get up again. Spock quickly wrapped his hand around Jim's wrist again, helping himself up. "Put simply, Vulcans kiss using their fingers. I understand if you did not know that fact, for when you-"

"Holy shit, I didn't mean to do that." Jim said with a small apologetic smile. "No really, if I knew that Vulcans kissed with their hands, then I would have made sure not to touch you there. Really, I would have." Spock nodded his head, realizing that the tingling was dimming down slightly now. "I understand. Shall we continue?" With a movement of the head – like a turn – Spock rose his right eyebrow, which for some reason made Jim chuckle, and shake his head. "Of course. I guess I'm a teacher now."

Jim offered his arm, Spock gladly hanging onto it, while Jim started to show him how to skate. He was going on about how skating it just walking with wheels on your feet. Spock didn't understand the metaphor at first, for it wasn't even a metaphor, but eventually Jim got him to understand how to get a grip on skating. After a few more falling on butts, and catching – without hand gripping now – Spock could go more than ten feet by himself without having to call for Jim to help him. Jim was proud of the Vulcan boy, for he was learning really fast for a first time skater.

"Jim!"

Jim turned to see his brother waving at him, calling to him also. "Hey, can you skate alone for a minute, I gotta go talk to my brother." Jim stated as he watched Spock clinging to the wall for the first time in a minutes. With a slight incline of the head, Jim took that as 'sure' in Vulcan talk, and he was off.

Jim rolled up to his brother – Sam – who was actually alone without his girlfriend - … Sarah? Sammy? Kathryn? God, who was it now? – before asking him what was up. "We've been here for half an hour, Kelly is getting bored." Sam stated, leaning on the small short wall that separated him from Jim. "Can't we get going?"

"No." Jim said quickly. "I'm teaching someone how to skate, and I don't want to leave them." Sam then raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Who is she?" Jim rolled his eyes before smirking. "It's a guy, Sam."

"A guy now? Submissive, or possessive?"

"How in the world should I know?"

"You've been helping him skate, you should know."

"I don't know. I'm hoping for possessive if I can get him in bed with me. I'm in more of a submissive mood tonight."

Sam then took an arm away from the wall, fishing his hand around in his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet, fishing around in it now, before pulling out a purple square wrapper. "Is he human?"

"Vulcan."

"Ooh, those are always possessive men." Sam said with a small smile as he pushed the packet into Jim's hand. "Gonna want a condom, don't want you getting any brand of 'Vulcan herpes' or something on me." Jim rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I don't even know if he's the whole 'lets just go home and have sex' kind. Vulcans aren't normal yah know?"

"Girl Vulcans, no, boy Vulcans, I'm not so sure."

"You want to make fun of me because I'm gay, fine."

"Perk up, I've seen you kiss him in the Vulcan way already."

"He pushed me away. Yeah, that _really_ shows how much he loves me kissin' him."

Sam gave a shrug before backing up from the wall completely. "He could have flipped out and choke you, but he didn't. He's not sure about the weird emotion bubbling in him, because he's a damn Vulcan." Sam pointed out. "Take him for granted. Mom is off planet, and your lucky that I'm going to Kelly's tonight. Use the empty house to your advantage boy." With that, Sam was off, with a final wave goodbye, Jim was now alone without any family members in a skate rink with a really sexy Vulcan.

Hm, but the Vulcan had to have come with someone, right?

Then he felt a warm hand on his arm, making him nearly jump out of his skin. He then looked over and saw a green cheeked Spock beside him. "You're flushed, are you ok dude?" he asked, worried about why his new friend was green. "It is normal for Vulcans to be a green hue Jim." Spock noted, almost falling again, so he clutched to Jim's arm harder. "Vulcans have copper based blood thus making it green." Jim nodded his head, smiling a bit at Spock looking over his shoulder looking for someone. "Having fun?"

Spock rose his right eyebrow once more before slightly nodding. "I am finding this experience 'fun' yes." A small quirk of the lips formed on Spock's lips, making Jim's own smile grow. "Glad to hear that." Spock nodded his head, before finally getting straight on his feet. Then a woman's voice called out his name, and his head perked up to see his mother waving for him. He turned to Jim with a small apologetic look on his face, "I am sorry, I must leave for the time being Jim."

Jim watched as Spock wheeled out of the rink – way more coordinated than when he started – still teetering and tottering a bit, before reaching a very human looking woman.

"You learning how to skate well Spock?" Amanda asked with a smile as she watched how Spock could actually stand straight. Spock then nodded his head. "Very quite mother. A young man by the name of Jim has been teaching me." Amanda's smile grew with the mention of another human that was being kind with her son. "I would love to meet him."

At the mention of meeting the new friend, Jim wheeled up to the two with a grin on his face. "You must be a friend of Spock's." Jim said extending his hand, seeing as the woman wasn't Vulcan. The woman shook Jim's hand with a smile on her face. "Far more actually. I'm his mother, Amanda." Jim's smile faltered, before looking over at Spock, going over his features. No, he was diffidently Vulcan; green blood, slanted eyebrows, pointy ears, bowl cut, no emotion. "I'm guessing you're shocked." Amanda said with a small chuckle. "I'll explain if I get your name."

Jim coughed away his surprise before answering with 'James T. Kirk' seeing as he wanted to know how she could be his mother. Adoption? "Ah, so you're the young man my son was talking about." Amanda said with a smile as she looked over at Spock who was looking away at the moment. "His dad is Vulcan, he apparently got all his looks from his father." Amanda said with a smirk as she looked over at Spock who was getting even more ridged. "Saying the same for you Jim. You very much resemble your father George Kirk."

Jim nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I get that a lot. In fact, people only see a ghost of him." Amanda's smile faltered before being replaced with a frown. "I assure you, I see a handsome helpful boy with his own life, you do have some of your father's traits, but you aren't him."

Jim liked Spock's mom. He was glad that she wasn't Vulcan, because female Vulcans always kinda creeped him out. That, and she at least said that she didn't see the ghost of his father. Seeing as how Spock didn't move, Jim figured that Spock had never heard of his celebrity father. He also enjoyed the fact that even if Spock's mother had probably spent a good 25 years of her life living around just Vulcans, she was still really warm hearted and expressive.

"So you're teaching Spock how to skate?" Amanda asked, looking over at Spock for a second, and then looking back to Jim. With a nod and a small smile Jim agreed. "Yup, he's learning pretty quick actually, aren't you Spock?" Spock looked back over to the two humans conversing before nodding his head. "Indeed."

Amanda smiled again, before looking back over at Jim. "Well you're a nice kid Jim." She said with a playful smile at the small scowl she got from calling Jim a 'kid'. "I've got some business to attend to tonight, so you think it would be ok for Spock to stay with you?"

This was the kind of thing that only happened once in a live time. Jim's house empty, Spock's mom even _offering_ for him to stay over night, and Spock's cheeks getting re-no… greener by the second. He then smiled before nodding his head. "Naw, my mom should be ok with it." Amanda then smiled before heading over towards Spock, kissing his cheek, then whispering something in his ear. Spock nodded his head with a small upward quirk of the lips, before Amanda bit the two farewell.

"What'd she say to you?"

"It was private matters Jim." However, a playful quirk of the lips played on the Vulcan's face.

"It soooo wasn't."

"Even if it wasn't, you would still not know."

Jim pouted before moving to a bench to take his roller skates off. "All well, I'm ready to go home now. You ok with that?" Jim looked up to see Spock standing stiffer before him. "What?"

"I have problems with putting on roller blades. I am sure I will have difficulties of getting them off." Spock said stiffly, before sitting down beside Jim when he patted the bench beside him. "That's ok, it took me like a week to figure it out." Jim assured, taking off one of his roller skates. "You want me to help you?" Spock slightly inclined his head, which either meant 'sure, why not?' or he was just thinking. "That would be acceptable."

After Jim had pried his roller skates off his feet, he helped Spock with his. He showed him and taught him what to do in case Spock didn't want to feel 'inferior' next time he had to deal with skates. Spock listened attentively, and even tried it himself on his second skate, succeeding in getting it off. Jim grinned as Spock slightly Vulcan-smirked. "See, Vulcans, they learn so fucking fast."

"I assure you Jim, it is simply for our minds are far more operative than humans." Spock stated before standing on his feet that were clad in black socks. He held his roller skates in his right hand, before looking over at Jim who was gawking at him from the floor. "What is it Jim?"

"You just called me stupid." Jim said with a small smirk. "Mean little Vulcan."

If Spock weren't Vulcan, Jim was sure he would either roll his eyes or shrug. Or even do both. The two made their way back to the return booth that had a considerably tiny line compared to the huge one to get skates. The man took the skates back with a smile, and they were off. They went over to the lockers that you could also buy to use. Jim went over to the one he got, taking out his sneakers and jacket. While Spock went to the one his mother bought, opening it with the key his mom had given him before he went skating. He pulled out his boots then closed the locker. He walked over to the bench that Jim was sitting at getting his shoes on. He sat beside him, so close that their hips were touching while he got his own boots on. Jim noted the conjoinment, smiling softly to himself after he finished tying his shoes.

"Ready to go?"

"Indeed."

Jim stood up, along with Spock standing up after him. Jim then slung his lightweight jacket over his shoulders, not zipping it up. "It's warm out tonight, so you won't get cold right?" Spock then shook his head. "I shall be alright." The two made their way out of the locker room, pushing through the thick crowd that had formed in the skate building. Jim pushed through the front door, with Spock following suit.

It wasn't as warm as he remembered it, but was later in the night. Spock didn't seem cold, so Jim just put his hands in his jacket pockets, and continued walking. "I only live like a block away, it's not that far." Spock nodded his head, glancing around the darkened landscape. Jim smiled to himself secretly. Perhaps he actually might get somewhere with the beautiful creature that Spock was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well apparently this idea really parallels another person's own story. So there was this huge big misunderstanding going on between us. (and plenty of jackasses who weren't so nice in stated it)

I would never ever mean to deliberately steal or use someone else's idea, so it's a huge coincidence that the ideas are similar. As I've explained to the other author, and to the many assholes that weren't so nice with telling me, I was using an idea that my own friend wrote and said I could rewrite. The ideas were similar apparently, and I've read the 'Roller-skating? How illogical.' Story, and yes, it is like mine, and yes, I have now read it. I realized I've read it once before, so I was taking memories from that story AND my friend's story accidentally instead of just my friend's. (Plus, my friend's story was deleted at an old site that we had together that was destroyed. So I've got nothing to play on cept memory.)

So just shut up. If you don't like the fact that my story is LIKE HERS, then you don't have to go and read it. I now KNOW that it's like hers, so just STOP leaving STUPID reviews saying that! So just leave it alone. Me and the person who wrote 'Roller-skating? How illogical' have met up with a truce, and it's fine between us now. So here: I'm not stealing her idea, we've settled that, my story is different, and just shut the hell up.

Enjoy.

* * *

The beautiful creature was now getting cold. Spock seemed to be hiding it from Jim, shivering slightly and quietly when he would look away. Jim couldn't help but catch onto it, seeing as Spock started to chatter his teeth. "Dude, you're cold."

"It is not as warm as predicted, no, but I am fine."

Jim's lips thinned in slight worry and annoyance, seeing as he wasn't so cold with his light wrap on. Spock had crossed his arms as a way to show that he was cold, dunking his head further and further down to his body. Jim was trying to remember something about Vulcan biology, anything that would help him in this situation. He remembered from school that Vulcans had a higher body temperature than humans. Did that mean that they got cold easier? "You're cold."

"I am not Ji-"

"You're. Cold." Jim stated as he moved to take off his jacket. Once he got it off, he stopped walking, and gripped Spock's forearm, bringing him closer to him. "Here, let me help you."

Spock stood quietly, simply watching as Jim fumbled with his own limbs trying to get his light jacket onto him. Jim seemed very determined to get the jacket onto his companion, his brow being furrowed. With a small quirk of the lips, Spock helped in getting the flimsy piece of clothing on his body. Jim looked up to see the small quirk, before watching it vanish as soon as it came. Jim was slightly disappointed for missing the quirk, but he was also proud of getting it there in the first place.

"There. Now hopefully you'll be warmer." Jim said before turning away and taking a few steps off. The two continued walking in the cool summer air. They were in a pleasant silence, Spock looking around the mostly empty fields once they got out of the city, Jim simply watching whatever rock he kicked go flying. Jim broke the silent with a small chuckle. "I still can't believe that a Vulcan was at a skating rink."

"It was a surprise from my mother."

"It was still weird seeing you there."

"Fascinating."

Jim looked over to see Spock simply looking forward, probably thinking about the small blurp they just conversed in, or whatever. Jim then looked away with a smile, before looking up and over to his farmhouse that he could see now. He clasped his hand on Spock's shoulder, leaning over, and pointing at the building still a ways away from them in the darkness. "That's my house, technically we're on Kirk property now."

Spock nodded his head, before looking down over at Jim's hand that was still resting on his shoulder. "Jim, I wish to ask you to refrain from touching me. Vulcans are touch-telepaths, and I do not wish to read your thoughts." Jim then silently slid away his hand with a nod. "Sorry." The Vulcan's lips then twitched upward once again. "Do not apologize for something you were not knowledge in."

The two continued walking for a good fifteen or so minutes, seeing as the home in the huge farm was in the middle of all the land. As Jim expected, no lights were on, seeing as his mom was off planet, and his brother was off with his girlfriend. He walked up the steps that led to the house, fishing around in his jean pocket for the key. He pulled it out, pushed it in the knob, then turned it, hearing the soft click of the old-fashioned door unlocking. He then pushed it open, flicked on a light, before turning to Spock who was standing at the edge of the property.

"Well come on, I'm hungry." Jim said waving his head towards the open door. Spock moved forward hesitantly, as if he was afraid of entering the house. Before he climbed up the steps, brushed past Jim, and simply took an interest in the door. "Fascinating, this door does not function on it's own power. It is… old fashioned."

"My mom freaks out about anything space-like since my dad's death and my birth and all that jazz." Jim said, pushing his way in past Spock, and tossing his keys on a nearby table. Simply to have them slide off it, and onto the hardwood flooring. "Well close the door, we don't want any cold air getting in."

Spock did as told, shutting the door, but still looking at it's wooden features, and even the rusty golden door knob.

"Hungry?" Jim asked from the kitchen, walking over to the replicator. He really wanted some real food, but wasn't in the mood to walk anywhere. He could ride his motorcycle, but that would either mean Spock would have to sit behind him, or he would have to leave him here. "I could really go for some real food though." He muttered to himself.

Spock walked into the middle of the living room, his hands now harboring the pockets of Jim's jacket. He looked around the room, his eyes latching on everything that wasn't ordinarily found on Vulcan. Which was pretty much every single thing in the entire room and kitchen. "I do not care where you choose we eat, Jim." Spock stated, looking over at the human who was fumbling with the replicator with a frown on his face. "Well… there's this good burger place nearby." Jim offered, looking over at Spock for any show of excitement or disgust.

"Vulcans are vegetarians. We do not eat animal meat." Spock stated, simply stated was all. As if he wasn't annoyed with Jim not knowing this fact – he didn't know really anything about Vulcans to begin with – but was simply telling him so he would know. "They also have salads, and fries. No animal anything there."

Spock tilted his head in what seemed to be accepting. "May I ask what a 'fry' is Jim?"

Letting out a chuckle, before Jim moved towards Spock and the living room. "Ok, that settles it. We're going out, and you're going to eat yummy French fries." Jim then moved past Spock, and started moving up the small stairs. Spock looked over at where he was walking, seeing Jim walking down a hallway that was only a foot higher than the floor he was standing on. "May I ask where you're going?"

"Getting my motorcycle jacket, it'll be cold out there way we're going."

Spock awaited Jim to finish getting dressed, before he saw the honey-haired man coming back down the hallway. "You earlier spoke of a 'motorcycle' may I ask what that is?" Jim the smiled as he grabbed his keys from the floor, waved them near Spock's face before heading towards the door. "It's like a car sort of, just follow me." He opened the front door, flicked off the light, and told Spock to close it behind him. The two wandered around to a shed that was next to the house that Spock hadn't seen earlier. Jim led the way to it, in the moonlight radiating from the moon of Earth. Jim pushed open the door to the shack, walking in, and then pushing out something.

"This," he motioned to the two wheeled vehicle with his hand, "is a motorcycle."

Spock rose his right eyebrow, before he walked a circle around both the 'motorcycle' and Jim. "It has wheels." He noted, looking up at Jim climbing onto the seat, and grabbing the handlebars with his peach colored hands. "Yup, and it has a motor, that's why it's name is motor, and cycle. On account of having both of those items."

Spock looked over to see Jim pulling off a helmet from one handle bar, and handing it to him. "Put this on, I don't need it." Spock took the black colored helmet from Jim's hands, pushing it around in his palms. "I am inquiring we are riding this vehicle to our destination."

"You're very perceptive." Jim flipped on the motorcycle; revving the engine making it purr like a cat, then growl like a lion. "Yup, now climb on behind me." Spock seemed hesitant to do that. He simply stood there, and looked at Jim with the helmet in his hands. Jim softly smiled before nodding his head once more. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I do not see how a feline creature from this planet would have collected my tongue." Spock stated, before taking the helmet and putting it on his head. He fixed it so that it was fitting properly, but seemed to fidget with it a little more than necessary. "What's wrong?" Jim asked seeing Spock pushing his hand into the helmet to fix something. "One of my pointed ears has seemed to gotten caught on the helmet. Nothing I cannot fix."

After a little bit more of 'ear-fixing', Spock climbed onto the motorcycle much as Jim had before him. He was sitting way behind Jim, which was bothering him. "Spock, you're going to fall off if you don't hold onto me." He complained, looking over his shoulders at the Vulcan who didn't seem too comfortable. "It would illogical to touch you Jim."

Jim slightly chuckled at the use of the words, before shaking his head slightly. "You have to do it unless you want to fall off a vehicle going over 60 miles per hour."

Spock seemed to take this as a threat, quickly scooting forward so Jim's butt met up with his groin. He then wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, clasping his hands together in front of Jim's belly. He kept his helmet-covered head close to Jim's, before speaking into the shell of Jim's rounded ear. "Is this adequate?" Jim nodded with a smile as he revved the engine once more, making Spock jump slightly, before scooting closer. There was warmth around Jim's ass, his lower back, his belly, and even his thighs where Spock's own thighs were beside his. He was happy with the warmth, even welcoming the higher temperature of the Vulcan behind him. "Ready?"

"I suppose Jim."

When Jim started moving the motorcycle, Spock's grip on him tightened, and his groin pushed harder against Jim's ass. "It's ok, just hold on, and you'll be ok." Spock still rested his helmeted head on Jim's back either way, before answering with 'Ok.'

The cruise to the restaurant didn't take long seeing as it wasn't too far away by motorcycle. The whole time, Jim loved the wind whipping through his honey-colored hair, and also loved how Spock was clinging onto him like dear life. So they hadn't just gone straight to sex, so what? Jim didn't mind taking it slow if Spock wanted so, he had a whole week so it seemed, because Spock had said something with his father being off planet, and his mom keeping him here the whole week. Jim really did have the whole house to himself though, and here he was going off to a restaurant because he didn't want to put up with replicated food, then maybe get some action from the Vulcan. The more he thought about it though on that short motorcycle trip, he realized that he didn't _just_ want to get Spock into bed with him, but he wanted to know more about the Vulcan customs and what went on in their pretty little heads.

Shit, this was getting way to serious for his blood.

The two finally rolled up to the restaurant, there were still a lot of cars there. Since it was summer, it must have been late since the sky was almost dark now. Jim couldn't help but smile at the fact that Spock was still clinging to him even after he had turned off the motorcycle.

"Spock, it's ok to let go now, we're stopped." Jim said, turning slightly in his seat to see the Vulcan's eyes darting up to his. "I am sorry Jim." Spock the slithered his hands away, and then leaned back so that he wasn't touching Jim at all. Man, it was cold without that Vulcan heat on him. "It's ok, let's just go eat, I'm starved."

Jim then crawled off the motorcycle, with Spock mirroring his movements. Spock took off the helmet, and held it out for Jim to take.

A snicker came out from Jim's mouth, he couldn't help it, Spock's hair was all messy, and disordered. So unlike it was when he met him. "May I ask what is funny Jim?" Spock asked raising that right eyebrow of his at the laughing Jim had delved into. Jim simply took the helmet, and placed it on his motorcycle, before waving his hand around Spock's head. "You're hair is all messed up Spock."

Spock's hands drifted upward, before his mouth formed a tiny frown as he pushed his hair down to some sort of order. It fell back into place perfectly, before he nodded his head at Jim who was simply annoyed that his hair was so perfect. "Ok then, let's just go and eat."

The two pushed open the doors, and found that there was still a bunch of people there; it must have not been so late as Jim thought. He checked a nearby clock, and found it was only about 8:28. He walked up to the woman who was standing behind a podium. "Hey, we need a table for two." Jim said with a smile and a wink. The girl giggled, before she ran her fingers through the menus, and also smiled up at Jim. "Come with me." Jim nodded his head before looking over at Spock who was simply standing there and looking around the room. "Come on." He said waving his head before he started following the waitress. Spock followed closely behind him, still looking around the building with much interest. The waitress stopped at a booth between a family, and a different family. She then put down the menus on Jim and Spock's table, smiling at them before walking off. Jim sat down on one side, while Spock slid on the other. "It is fascinating Jim, there are many tropical like items in this restaurant." Spock said before taking the menu in his hands, and opening it. "Obviously Spock, It's called 'Tropical Burger House' it's supposed to look like this." Jim said with a small smile playing on his lips.

Spock nodded his head slightly before his eyes scanned the menu. "Jim, I cannot be able to find any vegetarian foods here like you said there were going to be." Spock said before setting down the menu, and furrowing his brow at Jim.

"You have to order it specially, don't worry I'll get it for you. Salad ok with you?" Jim asked setting his menu down also. A simple nod was all Jim got as an answer from Spock. A small smile grew on Jim's face, as he watched Spock's eyes wander up and down the menu for what seemed to be a drink.

He didn't just want a one-night stand from this guy.


End file.
